


Murderous Problems

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee was only supposed to be gone for a second, but time had passed and there was no sign of him. But when someone leaves the computer hub to search for him, she finds out everything is going downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderous Problems

The computer hub echoed in near silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the humming of active computers, the clacking of fingers on keyboards, the barely audible whispers of Sollux and Feferi as they sat on the horn pile, and the occasional honk that escaped from the pile every couple of minutes. Kusria looked up from her computer, scanning the room to see who was still here. Besides the two sitting in the pile, Karkat, Terezi and Kanaya were all seated at their own computers. Everyone else was scattered around the meteor. Kusria assumed that Terezi and Kanaya were talking to the Dave and Rose humans respectively. She wasn't sure if Karkat was talking to John or Jade, but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. What was on her mind was Gamzee.

He had previously left the hub to grab some Faygo and a pie, assuring Kusria that he would be back in a few minutes. That had been over an hour ago. He hadn't returned. He hadn't even contacted her through Trollian to let her know what he was doing. Worried, she decided to leave the hub to find him. Knowing Gamzee, he had probably gotten lost somewhere in the lab or something. At least that's what she hoped had happened. She walked onto the transportalizer, being taken to the first set of hallways.

As she began the search for her matespirit, she heard the sound of the transportalizer activating behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, Terezi ran past with teal tears falling down her face. Kusria wondered what could've happened to make her get upset like that. She assumed that it had to do with Karkat or something, knowing how they were these days. She thought that she should try and see what was going on with Terezi, but she was still concerned about Gamzee. Before she could decide what to do, another set of footsteps came forward. She turned her head, a bit displeased at who she saw. "...eridan."

"...kus."

The sea dweller said nothing more to her as he walked closer. Kusria also remained silent as the hipster walked by. She had no words to say to him, as she never did. Ever since he had tried to get into a quadrant with her, she refused to speak a word to him unless it was absolutely necessary. Even when he had come begging to her to auspistice between himself and Sollux, she had turned him down. He made his choices, and now he had to deal with the consequences they came with. As they walked pass each other, their expressions said all the words that were needed. Kusria didn't look back as she heard the sound of the transportalizer being activated once more.

She returned her thoughts to the matter at hand. She took out her trollPod and selected Trollian. This way she could contact Terezi while searching for Gamzee, and had a way to answer him if he tried to get a hold of her.

\-- deathlyEnchanting [DE] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --  
DE: terezi WHAT happened?  
DE: I just SAW you RUNNING off IN tears  
DE: DID karkat DO something STUPID again?  
DE: I wouldnt BE surprised IF that WAS the CASE but I want TO be SURE

\-- deathlyEnchanting [DE] began trolling terminallyCapricous [TC] --  
DE: gamzee WHERE are YOU?  
DE: youve BEEN gone FOR a VERY long TIME  
DE: im SEARCHING for YOU right NOW  
DE: so TELL me WHERE you WENT so I can COME find YOU  
DE: besides KARKAT doesnt WANT anyone RUNNING off RIGHT now

Kusria waited for either troll to reply back to her, but no response came. She continued her search for Gamzee, with little success. She looked almost everywhere she could think he would be and hadn't found a trace of him. He wasn't in either of their sections of the meteor, or lazing around in the corridors like she expected. She kept trying to message him, but that proved to be in vain. Finally, Kusria considered returning to the hub or going to see if Terezi was doing alright. Karkat would definitely have noticed that she was gone by now, so there was no point in wandering pointlessly. Before she could decide which action to take, the sound of somebody messaging her broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at her trollPod, a smile forming across her face seeing it was none other than Gamzee. Yet it turned into a look of confusion when she saw the way he was typing.

\-- terminallyCapricous [TC] began trolling deathlyEnchanting [DE] --  
TC: honk  
TC: HONK  
TC: honk  
TC: HONK  
DE: gamzee! its ABOUT time YOU trolled ME!  
DE: WHERE did YOU go? IVE been LOOKING everywhere FOR you  
TC: oh nowhere in particular  
TC: IVE BEEN MOTHERFUCKING LURKING AROUND  
TC: thats all :o)  
TC: HONK  
DE: WELL in THAT case YOU should JUST head BACK to THE computer HUB?  
DE: ill MEET you THERE  
DE: assuming YOU didnt GET lost AGAIN  
DE: and WHATS with YOUR sudden NEW typing QUIRK?  
DE: its A little STRANGE to BE honest  
TC: i just thought this style would suit me better  
TC: WHICH IT MOTHERFUCKING DOES  
TC: feels more natural  
TC: TELL YOU WHAT KUSRIA  
TC: you just wait right where you are  
TC: AND ILL JUST COME TO YOU  
TC: we can make all kinds of miracles together my little dancer :o)  
DE: UM alright  
DE: ILL be WAITING for YOU here  
DE: I guess IT doesnt MAKE a DIFFERENCE where WE meet UP  
DE: wait GAMZEE how DO you EVEN know WHERE i AM in THE first PLACE?  
TC: I'LL MOTHERFUCKING SEE YOU SOON  
TC: bloodsister  
TC: HONK  
\-- terminallyCapricous [TC] ceased trolling deathlyEnchanting [DE] --

DE: gamzee WAIT  
DE: dammit GAMZEE answer ME right NOW!

Kusria began to get nervous. Gamzee wasn't acting like himself. He usually listened to her what with being spaced out all the time. She decided to trust him though, despite her skepticism. After all, this was Gamzee. There was no way he could do anything that dangerous. She had things under control, and she knew it. She looked at Trollian, noticing tow others were trying to contact her. She had been so busy with Gamzee that she hadn't noticed. It was Karkat and Terezi. She decided to answer Terezi first. Karkat's yelling could wait for a while, and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with it at the moment.

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling deathlyEnchanting [DE] --  
GC: KUSR14 4R3 YOU TH3R3 >:?  
GC: WOW W4Y TO B3 RUD3 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 TRY1NG TO T4LK TO M3  
DE: sorry TEREZI im HERE  
DE: i WAS dealing WITH someone ELSE  
DE: are YOU alright? YOU seemed UPSET when I saw YOU earlier  
GC: TH4T 1SNT 1MPORT4NT R1GHT NOW  
GC: TH3R3S SOM3TH1NG MUCH MOR3 PR3SS1NG TO B3 D1SCUSS3D  
GC: FOR YOU S33 TH3R3S 4 MURD3R3R ON TH3 LOOS3  
DE: WHAT?!  
DE: do YOU know WHO it IS?  
GC: NOT Y3T  
GC: MY 1NV3ST1G4T1ON H4S PROV3N TO B3 1NCONCLUS1V3  
GC: 4LTHOUGH 1 H4V3 4 ST1NK1NG SUSP1C1ON ON WHO 1T 1S  
DE: well CAN you TELL me WHO was KILLED?  
DE: it WOULD help ME get AN idea WHO im UP against  
GC: UM  
GC: 4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU W4NT TO KNOW?  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 F33L1NG TH4T YOU WONT L1K3 1T  
DE: I think I can HANDLE it JUST fine TEREZI  
DE: im CAPABLE of DEALING with SITUATIONS such AS this  
GC: W3LL 4LR1GHT TH3N  
GC: TH3 V1CT1M W4S T4VROS

Kusria froze momentarily. Tavros was her friend, someone she felt close to. She knew that he wasn't the strongest of them, but for him to be killed? It didn't seem possible. Who could have killed him? And why? Kusria quickly regained her composure and continued talking with Terezi.

DE: TAVROS?  
DE: seriously?  
DE: NO it CANT be  
GC: 1M 4FR41D 1T 1S  
GC: 1M SORRY KUSR14 TH3R3 W4S NOTH1NG 1 COULD DO >:[  
GC: BUT DONT WORRY  
GC: 1 PL4N ON SOLV1NG TH1S C4S3 4ND G1V1NG TH3 CULPR1T JUST WH4T SH3 D3S3RV3S  
GC: SO TRY TO H4NG 1N TH3R3  
DE: IM fine TEREZI just SHOCKED  
DE: i HAVE things UNDER control  
DE: GOOD luck SOLVING the CASE  
DE: ill TALK with YOU later I have KARKAT bugging ME  
GC: H3H3H3 4LR1GHT TH3N  
\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling deathlyEnchanting [DE] --

Kusria paused for a moment, thinking about the situation at hand. She felt that that everything was getting worse by the second. Things were slipping out of her control. She nearly hesitated before selecting Karkat's messages. However, she believed that whatever he had to say must have been important, otherwise there wouldn't be so many of them.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling deathlyEnchanting [DE] --  
CG: KUSRIA? ARE YOU THERE?  
CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME THAT HE DIDN'T GET TO YOU ALREADY  
CG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
CG: KUSRIA SERIOUSLY PLEASE ANSWER ME.  
DE: holy SHIT karkat CALM the fuck DOWN for A second  
DE: JUST what IS going ON?  
DE: whos GOT me?  
CG: OH GOOD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE I WAS GETTING WORRIED THERE  
CG: LISTEN UP BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT AND I MEAN IT.  
CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU DO, STAY AWAY FROM GAMZEE  
CG: AT ALL IF POSIBLE  
DE: GAMZEE? look KARKAT if THIS is ABOUT what YOU saw ON lotam IVE already TOLD you  
CG: WAIT WHAT? NO.  
CG: THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHATEVER STRANGE THINGS YOU TWO WERE DOING.  
CG: SERIOUSLY DON'T GO LOOKING FOR HIM  
CG: HE RAN OUT OF STUPID SLIME AND DECIDED NOW WAS THE PERFECT TIME FOR HIM TO GO BATSHIT INSANE.  
CG: NOW HE'S TRYING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF US  
CG: AND SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE AN EXCEPTION  
DE: are YOU sure KARKAT? i DONT think GAMZEE is THE type TO go ON a MURDEROUS rampage  
CG: I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE SURE IN MY LIFE OKAY  
CG: HE WENT ON ABOUT SOME BULLSHIT WHERE HE'S APPEARENTLY THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS HE GOES ON ABOUT

Kusria could only stare at Karkats words. Gamzee? Go insane? It couldn't be. Gamzee was the most peaceful, laid-back troll out of them all. There's no way he would be going around murdering everyone. But the pieces started to connect in her head. His strange behavior and new typing quirk all made sense. Especially if the reason he wanted to find her was because he wanted to kill her. A grim realization swept over her. She was losing her matespirit, and there was no way to make him stop.

DE: OH shit  
DE: KARKAT hes LOOKING for ME right NOW  
CG: WHAT?!  
DE: he JUST messaged ME and WAS saying THE strangest THINGS  
DE: he KEPT dodging MY questions  
DE: KARKAT just WHAT the FUCK happened?  
CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK  
CG: WELL THAT DAMN SLIME WAS THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT HIM SANE I GUESS  
CG: AND NOW HE'S REALIZED WHO HE IS OR SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT.  
CG: SO IF YOU HEAR ANY HONKING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND HIDE  
CG: DO NOT TRY TO APPROACH HIM  
CG: BECAUSE THE GAMZEE YOU KNEW AND WERE FLUSHED FOR FOR SOME REASON I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND  
CG: HE'S GONE AND HE CAN'T BE SAVED.  
DE: Well if HE cant BE saved THEN theres ONLY one THING i CAN do ABOUT this  
DE: ILL just HAVE to HIT some SENSE into HIM literally  
CG: DAMMIT KUSRIA I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR HIM WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND.  
CG: YOU DON'T JUST IGNORE AN ORDER TO GO FIGHT HIM  
CG: I KNOW YOU THINK YOULL HAVE CONTROL OVER EVERYTHING IF YOU DO THIS BUT FOR ONCE JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME AND GO HIDE.  
CG: IF WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT HIM IT'S BETTER IF WE LET EQUIUS TAKE CARE OF IT.  
DE: ALRIGHT  
DE: i UNDERSTAND  
DE: im GOING to FIND somewhere TO hide  
CG: YOU SEE THAT WASN'T SO HARD WAS IT? SEE HOW SIMPLE IT IS WHEN YOU JUST LISTEN?  
CG: OH RIGHT, ONE MORE THING  
CG: STAY AWAY FROM ERIDAN HE'S TRIGGER HAPPY TOO  
DE: DONT worry ABOUT that I already TRY to STAY away FROM his STUPID fishy ASS as MUCH as POSSIBLE  
DE: but WHO did ERIDAN kill?  
CG: KANAYA AND FEFERI  
CG: HE ATTACKED SOLLUX AS WELL BUT THANKFULLY HE'S ONLY UNCONSCIOUS  
DE: I see  
CG: ANYWAY JUST REMEMBER DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID AND JUST HIDE  
DE: ALRIGHT leader I heard YOU the FIRST time  
DE: IM going NOW before HE finds ME  
DE: good LUCK karkat  
\-- deathyEnchanting [DE] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

Kusria put away the trollPod in her pocket instead of here sylladex. Considering that at least two people were on the loose and ready to kill anyone, she didn't want her fetch modus to attract any unwanted attention. It would be easier to do things as covertly as possible. She wasn't about to just run off and hide like a scared little wriggler though, so she brought out her mallet as a means of self defense. Karkat never said she couldn't use it if provoked. But she couldn't go looking for anyone intentionally, so she decided it was best to begin her search for a hiding place. She would have to go somewhere Gamzee wouldn't expect to find her, that would be too obvious. She moved forward with mallet in hand, unaware of the faint honking sounds coming from behind her.


End file.
